


Santa

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [14]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North's has had many names over the years, but "Santa" is the weirdest. </p><p>(book backstory)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa

**Author's Note:**

> (note, no actual research went into writing this fic, as I need to make a pie for my brother, so just assume that I'm right, okay? At least until I'm done making pie...) :D

Of all the names that North had been called over the years, "Santa Claus" was probably the weirdest. 

It wasn't a _bad_ name, it wasn't that North even disliked it, but the fact that it was the most popular name for him was... Baffling. 

"Santa Claus" was from the slurring of "Saint Niklaus" or "Saint Nicholas" from early Dutch settlers in America, and no, it wasn't that North had any problems with the Dutch, nor did he have a problem with people knowing his name was "Nicholas" (though he did tend to go by "North"), it was the  _saint_  bit.

Every time he heard it, he wanted to shake the person, and tell them they were wrong, he was not a saint. Never had been. 

He had grown up in Russia as a fearsome bandit. He had stolen from kings, and killed people (though the deaths always weighed heavy on his heart, and he mourned each one as if it was one of his own men that had died). There was nothing saintlike about him, what saint ran around using two swords? 

But the name had stuck, to his frustration, and eventually he learned to just roll his eyes when he heard it, but let it go. 

Saint? Him?

To borrow the phrase, bah! Humbug. 

He was no saint, just a sinner, doing his best. 

 


End file.
